


The Goings On In 8th Year

by FlareOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareOfHope/pseuds/FlareOfHope
Summary: Only a select few have come back to Hogwarts for a final year, they inculde: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. Stuck with eachother in one big house, they all have to find a way to tolerate eachother and friendships bloom quicker than expected.It's all fun and games in 8th year, but what really goes on in the tower?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a train where everyone knew your name for a very bad reason, wasn't on Draco's 'Things I Must Do Before I die Or Someone Kills Me Out Of Revenge'. He'd pushed past people who had stood in his way and snarled at anyone who tried to come near him. Probably wasn't the best way to stop people hating you, but Draco was a Slytherin and he didn't really think ahead. Now, sat in the only free carriage, with his worst enimies, well people he disliked, he wished he did think ahead sometimes. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat opposite Draco, Pansy and Blaise and they didn't look too happy. They sat in silence, Harry's head resting on his hand as he stared duly out of the window, Hermione sat with her head in a book and Ron was snoring, fast asleep with a disdainful look on his face. While Draco, Pansy and Blaise did much the smae, Draco's head was on his hand, also looking out the window, Pansy was fast asleep, maybe not snoring like Ron, but also had a look of repulse on her features and Blaise had his head in a Azkaban book about the worst criminals. 

Harry sighed and switched his hands, the blood rushing down his arm and his jaw hurting from having it pressed against the palm of his hand for so long. His eyes followed the path of the train, watching fields go by, sheep grazing and cows being lazy, then at the forests with tall trees and dark shadows and finally the massive river by Hogwarts, glistening in the morning rays. Harry sighed, relieved as Hogwarts came into view, leaning over Hermione who leant as far back as she could, letting Harry reach over. Harry shook Ron violently, he jumped awake, mumbling.

"What was that, Ron?"  
"Spiders!" He said, "So many spiders, they asked me to dance!" He shivered and Harry laughed.  
"Next time Ronald, tell those spiders your shit at dancing," Harry smiled at Ron's startled face, "We're at Hogwarts Hermione!"  
"Alright, alright!"  
It was like the Slytherins weren't there as they got up, pulling their coats and bags off the rack, grabbing their wands as they did so. Draco looked up as Harry turned back round.  
"Looks like you wouldn't have been so bad in Slytherin, Potter." Draco spat.  
"Why thank you, Malfoy, but I've got friends in Gryffindor, I'd like to see you try true friendship."  
Ron and Hermione snorted, well Ron snorted, Hermione laughed a hand covering her mouth as they stepped outside the carriage, the door sliding shut behind them. Draco rolled his eyes and stood, kicking Pansy's shoe and shoving Blaise's book out of his face.  
"Hogwarts." He snarled, taking a quick glance outside the carrige, the golden trio stood, laughing with eachother. 

Draco sighed, sometimes, he wished he could have friends like that. He did wonder soemtimes whether having powerful parents got you everything, and only a year back, he realised it didn't, it only brought no choice for their kin. The only reason Draco was back at Hogwatts was too get away from the manor. Ever since he'd slipped out that he was bi, it all went down hill, his dad began to shadow him and shout, but his mother didn't say a word and that's what scared him the most. Draco had had to get out of there, he couldn't deal with not knowing what his mother thought of him. 

So now he was stepping onto the familiar platform, away from his family, but closer to the destruction his family had caused. He really didn't know how to approch the carriages that would take him to Hogwarts, I mean they might refuse to take him or maybe Filch won't let him through the gates. Come to think of it, Draco didn't even know if Filch was still at Hogwarts. But it couldn't be put off any longer as Pansy and Blaise were dragging him up the path to the black carriages awaiting them. 

The carrgiers were fine, they let him on and drove without recklessness and didn't try to throw him out the black seats. The three Slytherin's now stood in front of the gates, looking up at the iron rungs as younger years passed them. Draco watched them, jealousy creeping onto his features. God, if he was back in fourth year, he would've made so many changes to his life, starting with Scarhead. Potter had saved him from that fire in the room of requirements, didn't try and kill him, left him alone, when all Draco did was taunt the boy. 

Speaking of the boy who lived twice, I suppose you could say now, walked past, laughing now with the Weaslette and Lovegood, plus Weaslby and Granger. Draco listened, trying to catch some of their coversation. 

"You know bloody well Harry that Voldy would've beaten you if you didn't destroy nearly all the Horcrux's!" Ron joked.  
"Oh, Ronald, you wound me." Harry put a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint, standing up straight again within a second.  
Before he stepped inside the gates, he turned and locked his green eyes onto storm grey ones. Draco stood still as Harry smiled a small smile at him, before gesturing with his head to hurry up. And then he turned back round and the eye contact was broken. 

"Blimey Dray-"  
"Draco!" Draco shouted at Pansy before storming into the Hogwatts grounds before any single person could see the pink tint that highlighted his cheeks. 

After finally gotten into the great hall, the eight years soon realised that they had a small table all by themselves up by the teachers. Three Slytherins, a ravenclaw and four Gryffindor's trudged up to the wood and slumped into their seats, awaiting the sorting ceremony for the first years. Harry sighed as he sat down, soon noticing that he was sat next to Draco, he pressed his legs togther uncomfortably, waiting for the insult that was bound to come. But instead, a giant hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder and he turned his head in surprise to see Hagrid, grinng down at him. Harry grinned a smile just as big and he jumped from his chair and wrapped his hands around the familiar big belly. Hagrid chuckled above him and hugged back. 

"Yer alrigh' there Harry?" He asked as Harry let go.  
"Yes, thank you Hagrid."  
"Last time I saw you, you were killing Voldermort."  
Harry smiled up at him, "He was dead already."  
Hagrid then turned to Ron and Hermione, sat to the right of Harry and smiled, opening his arms to a big hug from the two Gryfindors. Hagrid grunted as Hermione and Ron let go of their tight squeeze, smiling across to Luna and Ginny.  
"Ello you two! A little birdie told me something about the two of you, hope everythin' works out!" Hagrid tapped his nose and winked at Ron.  
Luna and Ginny laughed and Ginny kissed Luna's cheek, "The lilttle birdie got there to late, Hagrid!" Ginny laughed along with Hagrid as he clapped quietly for them.  
He then turned to the Slytherin's, "Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, good to see you back." Hagrid nodded and left them quickly, walking back over to the teachers table just as the gasps from the first years rebounded of the walls. 

Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled dreamily, reminding himself of the first time he'd walked down the tables, up to Dubledore's old pew, now stood there was Mcgonagall, smiling down to the first years.

"Now, before we start the sorting ceremony, I would like to say a few words."  
Harry breathed in, knowing what was about to come, his hand gripping table tightly.  
"Last year, Voldermort destroyed this school along with his followers, thanks to a good deal of friendship, teamwork and hardworking students, we were able to kill the dark man. But many people died that day, as well as in past years, Sirius Black," Harry's hand nearly broke off the peice of wood he was holding onto so tightly. Ron and Hermione stood from their seats and stood beside Harry's seat as Mcgonagall carried on, "was a brilliant man, he helped us out even when people were accusing him of murder, he was an incredibly caring man, and definitely an amazing godfather." The headmistress nodded over to Harry, who's eyes were filled with tears and his sniffed and wiped the back off his sleeve against his running nose. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Mcgonagall, who looked worriedly at the boy. 

"We lost Remus Lupin, who was a faithful man, an amazing teacher and one to protect the ones he cared about in the blink of an eye."  
"Fred Weasly, who was one of the best trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen, he fought valiantly and never failed to make peoples days better."

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded as his hand reached under the table and picked up his wand, he brought it out and cast it towards the roof of the great hall, flicking it, so bright sparks flew out of the tip and into the air. They blew up and created an echoing bang around the hall, causing many students and tecahers to jump. Harry weaved his wand like he was writing a name. The fireworks began to form a name, Fred Weasley. Ron patted Harry's back as he grinned, looking up too his best mate, he and then turned to his other side, Draco nodded approvingly and tried not to smile. 

After the sorting ceremony was over, Mcgonagall stepped up again as the clapping and cheering died down. She turned to the eighth year table, "A few notices, no student is to go bothering the eight years, no student is to go taunting the eighth years and no one," she sighed, "is to go and ask Harry Potter for autographs." 

Sighs filled the room as Harry looked up, surprised that anyone would want is autograph.  
"Oh, and all the eighth year's are sharing a comman room and dormitories in their own tower, goodbye and good luck with your year at Hogwarts." 

The eighth years were left stunned, staring at the table, or the walls, wherever they had been looking beforehand as they tried to process the brand new information that they had just received. 

"WHAT!" They all shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind howled around the eighth year tower, all the windows had been shut, but the whistling wind still sounded through the bricks. The black lake couldn't be seen for the layer of mist that coated everything beyond the nearest tower. The sky was already dark, even though it was little past five in the evening, the stars couldn't been seen behind the thick coulds and only a sliver off moon was visible. The red curtains had been pulled across and tied by the green rope at either end of the glass. The fire was roaring, sending heat into the lone tower and stopping the shivering and chattering of teeth. 

Harry flicked through a Defense Against The Arts Book, his eyes bored and his head resting on the table, he could barely read the writing, but that wasn't the point, the point was to get the stupid homework done. Harry sighed and sat up writing in his swirling handwriting under one of the questions in his book. He closed his eyebrows into a furrow and leaned back, his wrist aching from all the scribbling, Hermione had gottten up and come over to Harry, who was sat at the oak table. 

"Harry! What could you possibly not understand!" Hermione exclaimed, a little to loudly, as the whole room turned to look at Harry.  
Harry sneered, "Thanks Hermione, I don't bloody understand the whole bloody thing!" Harry shouted back.  
Draco groaned and got up, walking over and taking a seat next to a surprised Harry, he shrugged at the face of the smaller boy, "I've come to help you."  
"Bu-but, but you d-don't li-like me?" Harry stuttered, while Hermione backed off, running back over to Ron.  
"Bu-but! I thought we'd passed that stage, now come on!" Draco replied, dragging Harry's seat over, not doing a very good job, as Harry just watched as his chair moved nowhere.  
He smirked and moved himself, coming to a stop quite near to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and began explaining everything to Harry, who sat there, his puzzled expression finally turning into one of recognition.

At least a good hour later, Harry closed his book and slammed it down onto the eight year piles, his the top one of course. He put his quill and ink into the small cabinet, walking over and warming his hands up over the fire. The heat warmed his pulse instantly, making the rest of his cosier all of a sudden, he smiled and walked towards the steps, leadibg to the dormitories, pickinh up his wand on the way. He didn't like leaving his wand lying about at night, anyone could just break in (how, Harry didn't possibly know) and take it, or kill him with it. He didn't know why he had that terrible sensation every night, but it was surely there, especially after the war and Voldermort. Someone might absolutely detest him and want him dead! That was possible, right? 

Harry pushed open the boys door and walked over to his bed, right by the window. He looked out, the moon more visible from this angle. It shone down into the room, illuminating the beds, plus the sleeping boys. The mist had cleared slightly, leaving the black lake visible from so high up, the waters shining under the moon. Harry smiled and flopped onto his bed, letting out a contented sigh, but then he remembered he had to do everything he needed to do before bed. He groaned and got up again, padding over to the bathroom, trying not to wake any of his fellow students. He didn't know why they'd gone to bed so early, maybe the train ride? Harry brushed his teeth and spalshed his face, brushing a comb through his wavy hair and getting into his PJS, he loved Ron and didn't mind him seeing his body, it was the other boys, especially Malfoy, Harry didn't know why, but he felt a tension around him, but, like usual, he shrugged it off. 

Finally flopping into bed, he heard his name being called.  
"Potter! Potter!" It was a whisper, but a shout at the same time, coming from the bed right next to him.  
Harry grunted as he turned over, he hadn't looked at who he was next too, but that voice he knew anywhere, "What?"  
"Did the homework go ok?"  
Harry smiled and yawned, "Yeah, it did, thanks for helping me by the way."  
"Ahhh, not at all, the new Defense against the dark arts teacher isn't meant to be to leaniant."  
"Wow, Draco's learning big words..." Harry trailed off as he realised he'd said Draco's first name, slamming a hand onto his mouth quickly.  
"Potter? Did you just call me Draco?"  
Harry shook his head voilently and turned over pulling the covers over his head, just before his eyes closed, he swore he heard a faint whisper, it sounded soemthibg like, "Night, Harry."

Waking up with sunlight streaming through the window, with birds chripping and the sky blue was definitely one of the best feelings ever, especially after getting a good nights sleep. Harry yawned, stretched, rubbed his eyes and freckled face, felt for his glasses, slipping them onto the bridge of his nose before blinking away the sleep. He looked around the empty room, his brain adjusting to the working functions for daytime. He scaneed each made bed, looking for any sign of the other boys and listened for the running of taps or the shower in the bathroom, but no sound met his ears, except the loud chripping of a bluetit outside. Harry arched a black eyebrow amd slipped out of the covers, making his bed quickly before changing into his own clothes, a white t-shirt under a hoodless blue jumper and blue baggy jeans, and making his way to the bathroom, doing his hair and teeth all over again, feeling like he had only done it a couple of hours ago. 

He pulled on a belt before he left, checking his hair in the mirror, for who he didn't really know, and made his way down the stone steps, the sounds of chatter now clear to him. Harry walked into the comman room, the whole of the eighth years sat around the table muching on cereal, only one seat was left, between Ron and Draco. Harry smiled cheerily as he poured ceral into a while bowl and added the milk picking up his spoon, he looked up with a mouthfull and shrugged at the many eyes looking at him.  
"Fwhat!" He asked, spitting a tiny bit of Cherrio into his bowl.  
"We've been awake for nearly two hours, Harry!" Hermione laughed.  
Harry's eyes widened, but then he smirked as best he could with a mouthful and nodded his head, "Fhaha, I've ween asleep for wages!"  
"Harry, I can't bloody understand you." Ron said.  
"Ahhh." Harry chewed quickly and swallowed, grinning, "Haha, I've been alseep for ages!"  
Draco chuckled next to him, putting the spoon into his moutn, Harry smiled nervously, then asked himself why he was nervous. He didn't actually have an answer to his question, it bugged him and it wasn't like he could ask Hermione for the solution this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I litterly didn't save this like four times and had to re-do it, it's a painful feeling...🥴😫😫😂  
> Anyways, ENJOY!!!

Supposing that someone could possibly reach into your mind when your not ready for it. Or maybe someone can drop into your dreams without being seen and watch everything. Is that a possibility? Could someone actually do that? Well, you'd have to be pretty obsessed or sick in the head there. I mean, no one would actually do that, right? No one could possibly see what was going on if you blocked them out, but what if they were so powerful or good at what they do that you don't even notice!

"Draco?"   
Two fingers snapped in front of Draco's distant face as he came back to reality and not the irrational feelings of his mind.  
"Hmmm, oh yes?"   
"You've been looking so faraway." Pansy stepped back, something which Draco was incredibly grateful for as he hated people invading his personal space, unless it was...no, no.   
"Oh right, sorry, day dreaming."  
"Really?" Ron shouted a little to loudly, "Looked like you were having a brain attack!"  
"Ok, I'm sorry, a nightmare." Draco snapped, standing up.   
Ron put his hands up and grinned, "Bloody hell, someone ain't in a good mood."

Draco silently counted to 10 inside his head, before calmly glaring at Ron, who stood quickly and walked over to Hermione, starting to whisper with her. Draco rolled his eyes and finally noticed that Potter wasn't in the room. He arched a eyebrow and checked again, nope, not here, Pansy was sat writing furiously, Hermione and Ron sat by the fire and Ginny and Luna sat by the window, looking out while holding hands. Draco wondered where an earth the boy was. 

"Not that I care, but where's Potter?"   
Ginny smirked, while Luna looked up from the window, "He's out, Draco."  
Ginny gasped quietly, "Draco?"   
Luna tilted her head, "Correct, that's his name isn't it?"   
Ginny nodded slowly and continued staring out of the window.   
Draco thanked her and began walking towards the door, really, really hoping no one saw him about to leave. 

"Where are you going, Dray?" Pansy called.  
Draco groaned, "For the last time Pansy! IT'S DRACO!" He shouted and slammed the comman room door shut.   
Everyone was left staring at the spcae where Draco had last been stood, silent and still, there eyes cast widely open.   
"Well ok then." Ron said, and leaned back on the sofa. 

Draco walked down the stone spiral stairs, his feet echoing slightly around the brick tower. He looked at the stain glass windows, his mind wondering to the two thing he couldn't wrap his head around. He breathed calmly, trying to let his mind work things out.   
So, the first problem was his so called crush, as most people these days call it. It was really starting to bug him, I mean when had he got a crush on a boy before! And THIS boy! Maybe his friends would understand, well, they might understand that he could by bi or maybe gay...but I don't think they could handle who his crush actually was. 

It wasn't the fact that the boy was pure evil, quite the opposite actually, and many girls would understand why Draco had a crush on the boy, I mean, have you seen the bloody human! Last night, he did the cutsest little nose twitch that had Draco weak at the knees, many other things had Draco weak at the knees, it was just the many things this boy did! It was infuriating how a boy could be so perfect? While the boy was off people loved and cared for, Draco was being hated and untouched. Draco liked to call it starcrossed lovers, but they weren't really starcrossed, they could go out with each other, but that's beside the point, the point is that Draco couldn't work out whether it was just a fleeting thing, or whether it was a full on BIG thing! 

By this time, Draco was out in the main castle, nearly every student was in their classes, except the naughty ones, who just hung about. Draco had a mind to tell them to shove off to their classes. Actually, he wondred what would happen.   
"You." Draco walked over and pointed to the startled Slytherin's.   
"Y-yes?" One of them asked.  
Draco smirked, he was scaring them already, "Shove off to class you naughty little brats!" The group stood up hastily and ran off in the direction for Charms.   
"Sorry Draco!" The last one called.   
Draco's eyes widened, that was the first time anyone had said his first name without spite or malice, well, except Luna, but Draco didn't think she was really capable of being spiteful. 

Draco turned the corner into a lonely corridor, the abandoned bathroom just to the left, behind the stone wall. Draco checked to his left, then his right, before walking in front of it and closing his eyes. He really didn't know why he was checking in here, maybe because he knew deep down that sometimes he'd spot the Potter boy, sneaking down here late at night. He wouldn't snitch, one because he was to old and didn't hate the boy anymore, plus he'd also get told off for being out late at night, well that late. Draco supposed that the eight years could be out past 8PM, but he wasn't sure, that's why he'd sneaked. 

The password opened a slot in the wall for a student to pass through, while everything else stayed eerily quiet. Draco checked his left and right again, just to be sure, before steping through the opening and watching it close behind him. Walking down the small passage wasn't one of Draco's 'favourite things to do', but he couldn't just call out, I mean that would ruin his Slytherin abilties, which would come in very useful now, because he could definitely hear someone inside. Draco carefully peeked out of the passage and took a quick scan of the room, the massive hot tub built into the stone floor, with many taps on the other side, filling the bath with steaming waters. A line of toilets sat in the adjoining corner, with sinks and two showers, while three changing cubicles were situated against the far wall by all the taps. 

Draco saw no sign of scar head until there was a sneeze from one of the toilets and then a flush. Draco froze and tiptoed back towards the corridor, once safely hidden behind the stone slabs, the Slytherin poked his head out just so he could see Harry Potter come out of the toilet with absolutely no top on whatsoever. Draco swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as his eyes scanned over the darker boy. Muscular arms, toned stomach and strong pecs. Draco inwardly sighed, loudly and heavily as he watched Potter move. Why the hell didn't he have a top on? 

Harry hissed and threw his head back in pain as he looked in the mirror, somehow, looking at the massive gash down his arm wasn't helping, nor was it helping the blood pouring down the only gash free part of his arm.   
"Oh for heavens sake!" Harry shouted as he fumbled with a few bottles he had on the sink marble.   
"Stupid rotten Slytherin boy!" He shouted again, as he threw little bottles aside, trying to fin one in particular.  
"Oh Harry, hi, I'm Blaise, I wanted to make friends with you, come to the forbidden forest with me so we can find the biggest stick and prank people with it!" Harry said in a fake accent.   
"Oh, but don't worry, once we've found the biggest, sharpest stick in the history of sticks, I'll rake it down your arm when you ain't looking! How sweet of him!" 

Now Draco came to think of it, he hadn't seen Blaise in the comman room and he hadn't seen him all morning, not since he left, oh god and not since he told Draco something Draco was too tired to listen to. It all came flooding back.   
"Hey Draco?"   
"Hm?"   
"I have a way to get back at Potter for, y'know being a git!"  
"Mhm."  
"Sitck, big sharp stick."  
"Mhm." 

Draco cursed himself, and smacked his head of his hand, not to voilently though, god why was he so stupid, he should've been awake and stopped Blaise. Harry must've heard something smake, because he spun round as best he could and stepoed forwards, pulling his wand out with his good arm.   
"Who's there?"   
Draco held his breath.  
"I swear, I'll put a spell on you if you've been spying on me you filthy little-" Harry stopped infront of the corridor Draco was hiding in. Well, Draco wasn't hidng now, as Harry Potter was staring at him in the eyes. 

"And what may I do for you, Malfoy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Finally, fifth time lucky!


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to go to the Hospital wing." Draco said, ignoring Harry's first question and going to take his good arm.  
Harry flinched away, "No I don't, I'm fine!"   
"Potter, you have half you arm cut open, I can nearly see a bloody muscle!"   
"You look mildly disgusted." Harry smiled as best he could with gritted teeth.   
Draco nodded, "I am!"   
Harry laughed and began walking away, his bare feet walking smoothly across the stone. He went back to the sink and fiddled with the stopper of a small bottle, he had obviously spotted the right one, because he took the top out and eyed it suspiciously. 

"Potter, what is that?"   
Harry turned round as Draco's footsteps came closer, "It's supposed to numb the pain, but," he held it at arms length, then brought it right up to his eye, "I'm not entirely sure it'll work."   
"Where did you find it?" Draco asked, taking the vile from Harry's good hand and looked at it himself, "Snape gave it to me a while back, said for me took keep it for a painful experience, I completely forgot about until the summer and, well nothing happened then, so I still have it." Potter responded.  
Draco nodded once and handed the bottle back to Harry, "You don't trust him?"   
Harry shurgged, "I suppose I do, but I have no idea were it went in the holidays and I was staying with Ron, I mean, George could've done anything to it!"   
"George?"   
"Ron's brother, the prankster?"   
"Ahhh, righto, no I suppose I see what you mean."  
"Mhm."  
"Drink it."  
"Really? You think I should?"   
"Well, I mean what harm would've George done to it?"   
"Made it into Polly Juice potion or turned it into Amortia."  
"Good point, but if George knew it was your's, why would've he meddled with it?" 

Harry sighed and gripped the bottle so tightly with his right hand, that his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and tipped the bottle, pressing the top to his mouth. For some reason, Draco's hand gripped the sink as his eyes stuck onto Harry's face, watching as he drank the vile of numbing potion, his closed eyes just how they'd be if...no.   
Harry swallowed the last sip and dropped the bottle on the floor, it smashing into tiny pieces. His teeth gritted togther and he threw his head back.

"Potter!? POTTER!" Draco shouted as Harry stumbled to the ground, his head smacking aginst the stone floor and his eyes shutting as his limbs going limp.   
"Ah shit." Draco said, before scooping the boy up and cleaning the glass away with a flick off his wand, before picking up anything Harry might need, like his own wand and running as quickly as he could out of the bathroom, not caring for the blood soaking his shirt. Obviously, the bottle got rid of anything bad inside the gash, with the side affect of more blood loss. 

Bright lights faced down on him, or were they bright lights? They kind off looked like outlines of people, and then bright lights. Harry's eyes flickered open slowly, looking up at two students looking down at him. He couldn't regonise them at first, but as his green eyes opened fully and cleared, he saw two grinning misfits staring down at him. Ron and Hermione. Harry felt a pang of disappointment in is heart as he saw no sign of a blonde Slytherin. He looked around, flowers sat on his bedside table, with many get well soon cards, plus boxes of every flavoured beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pies and much more. His bed was surrounded by a white sheet, the only other furniture in his little space was a armchair, which he now saw, sat a blomde boy, fast asleep. His arm was bandaged up in a cast from the wrist to the tip of his shoulder, he must say it wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

"HARRY!" YOUR AWAKE!" Ron said and patted Harry's good arm, while Hermione kissed his cheek.   
"We've been so worried!" She squealed and immediately sat by him.   
Harry smiled at them both, "Well, I am the boy who lived twice!"   
Hermione slapped his head playfully, "Oh do shut up Harry, that's the first thing you say when you wake up!"   
The two boys laughed at Hermione's solem face, until she began laughing too. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, still asleep, slumped in the chair, his robe throw over him, leaving him in his white shirt and black trousers. 

Ron saw the glance and whispered, "He's been here since he brought you in, three days ago."  
Harry couldn't even try to hide the blush on his smiling face as he looked back over to Draco, who seemed to be stirring from all the sudden chatter.  
"Three days! Really?"   
Hermione nodded and smiled sympathetically, "You haven't missed much, just the odd piece of homework, plus Ron nearly falling head long into a bunch of brambles."   
Harry could see the smile trying to form on his best friends face as she remembered what had happened, he then looked up to see Ron staring furiously down at her.  
"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" He hissed.  
Hermione burst out laughing, "He was trying to show off this new trick he'd learned, but he couldn't do it." She snorted and bent over.

Harry chuckled as Ron clapped his hands togther and put them out infront of him, "I don't need this babe." He said and walked off, his head held in the air, until he got tangled in the sheets around Harry's bed.  
Hermione and Harry could barely breath now, tears streaming down their cheeks as Ron fussed around until he glared at them and shut the curtains irritatbly.   
A yawn sounded from behind them and Harry turned, wiping his eyes with his uncasted hand, placing his left one gently on the bed as Draco blinked awake and grinned as he saw Harry, wide awake.   
"Jesus christ, Potter, you gave me a good fright!" Draco said, standing and coming to sit on the bed, which was less cramped now that Hermione had politly left, saying she must find Ron.   
"Blimey I scared the great Slytherin Prince?"   
"I'm now the Slytherin Prince, am I?"   
"Well, you couldn't be the Syltherin King!"   
Draco leaned in closer, "Why not?"   
"Your much to pretty."   
"Pretty?"   
"Oh yes," Harry smiled gently, "Thank you for, y'know beinging me here."   
Draco leaned back again, "Well, I couldn't just leave you there, bleeding out." 

Harry noticed a red stained shirt, thrown onto the floor beside the armchair, he gestured to it, "Sorry about that."  
Draco looked down at it and shrugged, "Eh, I have plenty more, plus you couldn't help it, you'd knocked youself out!"  
"I had not! I fell down and it my head on the floor."  
"Yeah, you did, what happened, may I ask."  
"Well, I went really dizzy and felt incredibly sick and I was in agony, it was like I'd just smelt my uncles socks and I was pouring viniger onto my arm at the same time!"   
Draco laughed, "Oh dear, maybe you were meant to only drink half."  
Harry nodded, "Of course I was meant to, Draco." Harry laughed, only trailing off, 1, when he saw Draco's frozen posture and 2 when he'realised what he said. 

"Draco?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably rate this chapter a 13+

Draco slipped down the stairs, his feet echoing on the cool stone, his eyes following every shadow, his ears listening for every sound. Ever since that day in the hospital wing, Draco had seemed to lean more towards the feeling of, crush, instead of...friend. It annoyed him profoundly, having a crush wasn't in a Slytherin's nature, you just did what you had to do and face whatever came next, like Blaise had done with Pansy. Draco shuddered, apparently, just because they were the only people in the comman room, they thought that snogging was appropriate infront of Draco, it most certainly wasn't, Draco had gotten the hell out of there faster than you can say 'Bye bye'. 

But a crush he did have, not only was it on a Gryffindor, but a boy! Draco had never really thought of himself as gay, it didn't run in the family, excpet when his farther and Snape...yeah, that's another story. But then his farther had married Nacrissa, but Draco was still sure something was going on behind his father's bedroom doors. 

When Draco reached the last step and turned into thr corridor facing the courtyard, the first thing that caught his eyes was a group of Gryffindor's, with wisps of Lovegoods hair, being the only Ravenclaw, she stood out. But his eyes didn't go to the group, but the boy stood by them, barely listening to the conversation that was going on around him. Draco looked at him, starting from his trainers, which was loosly done up, his black tight jeans, Draco wished right then, that the boy would turn around, with a silver belt around the waist, just visible under a tight navy t-shirt and a hoodie.   
But the clothes weren't the main thing that caught Draco's eyesight, it was the peircing green eyes and a floppy mass of brunette hair. For someone reason, he felt a blush form on his pale cheeks, he looked up, and knew why. 

Green eyes stared at Draco, boring into him, until they looked away quickly, like he wasn't there anymore. Draco stood perfectly still as he watched Harry tell the group he was leaving, for what Draco didn't hear, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was, that Harry was walking away, quite quickly, but without drawing attention from his friends. Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying then to calm it back down and failing misreably. 

Draco's feet moved insitictly walking quickly, almost running as he passed the group of Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw.   
"Oi, Malfoy, run quicker, whatever's waiting for you ain't gonna wait!" Ron shouted jokingly as the group laughed.   
Draco didn't even turn around, his eyes onky on Potter as he turned the corner and disappeared. Draco turned the same corridor and came to the steps that lead to the Astronomy Tower, the echo's of rapid footsteps suggesting that someone had just gone up, rather quickly. Draco bretahed in and out, stepping onto the metal steps, looking up to see Harry' shoes running quickly up the stpes, high and higher. 

Draco climbed quietly, not wanting to make his presence clear. He didn't know why he was following his old enmy, it was clear that Harry didn't like him or like him a lot, no definitely the first one. Draco thought a lot of things on the way up the stairs, mainly because it took so long because he had to be quiet, but the other thing was, he was nervous and needed soemthing to thi k about. 

Once up, Draco stopped and peeked his head around the brick wall, it slighly reminded him of when he'd found Harry in the prefects bathroom, maybe if Draco hadn't found him, Harry Potter would be dead. Speaking of Harry Potter, Draco's silver eyes laid on the boy, stood against the railing, his arms held out before him, clutching onto the railing as he leaned. Draco peered closer and his hurt clenched painfully as he saw Harry's body shake and sniffs come from the boy. I mean he couldn't just stand there, why did everything remind him of past experiences with Potter! 

"Potter?" He said, softly.   
Harry froze, the sobs subsiding as he spun round, wand out.   
"Potter, put the wand down." Draco replied, putting his hand out and walking slowly forward, he felt like he was training some sort of rabid beast.  
"What do you want?"   
"I came to find you."   
"You mean you followed me?"   
"Potato partoe." Ddaco replied shurgging and moving closer as the wand was tucked away.   
"Why?"   
"Pardon?"   
"Why did you follow me?"   
"To see if you were alright."   
Harry nodded.   
"Why, why were you er...crying?"   
"Dunno."   
"Potter."   
"No reason."   
"Potter!"   
"I SAID NO REASON!"  
"HARRY BOODLY POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT THIS BLOODY MINUTE OR I'LL.....SNOG YOU!"   
Harry pondered for a while, after the mandatory shook subsided of being called his first name, "No reason." He said smirking.   
"Oh you little," Draco said, moving forward.   
"Little what?"   
"Shut up!" Draco sneered and pushed Harry's lean, smug body against the railing and pressed his lips to the chapped ones. 

Drack had never kissed anyone for longer than two seconds, so far he was doing alright as they passed the five second mark. He felt Harry's hand creep round his waist and pull him closer, just as Draco's hand reached Harry's neck, twisting it gently, just in case Harry wanted to pull away, to deepen their kiss. Harry obliged and tried wraping his leg around Draco's thin waist, failing, again. Draco chuckled as Harry's leg slipped back towards the floor, catching it just in time and pulling the smaller boy onto his waist, getting a yelp in response. 

Harry gasped, leaning back in Draco's embrace, panting as he smiled.  
"Why were you crying?" Draco asked again.  
Harry sighed, "This, that..."  
"Me?"   
Harry nodded slightly.  
"What did I do?"   
"Nothing, that's the problem! I kissed you and you just left!" Harry replied struggling out of Draco's grip and dropping back to the floor, facing out over the railing once more. After Harry had accidentally called Draco by his first name, Draco may have done something that was adorbale to Harry and Harry had kissed him, Draco had then got up and left, it was all q bit up in the air.  
Draco didn't say anything, he just rested his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"What do I mean to you Draco."   
Draco's breath hitched and he kissed Harry's neck before replying, "Everything."   
"Mmmm, and what do you most desire?"  
"You." 

Harry gowled and spun round, pushing Draco against the railing instead and smashing his lips agaisnt Draco's fiercely. Draco whined when Harry pulled back and pressed their foreheads togther. Green eyes looked into silver and Harry smiled as the moon beath down on the two boys.  
"You have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoed this one, the next few chapters...actually I won't tell you, read on to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

The wind whiped Harry's hair into a frenzy of knots as he stood on the hillside, looking out to the hills, his eyes bare open against the raging air. It made his eyes water and sting and made his body shiver, but right now, this was the only place no one would find him. His robes flew about as ell as his Gryfindor scarf, which was wrapped tightly around his bare neck. The grass wa ridden was rain drops that glimmered underneath the pale sun and the sky was full of white clouds as the blue tried to emerge. Crows flew around Harry's head, making him look slightly sinister from afar. 

Thoughts spun through the boy's mind, but two main ones were always persisting at him, he liked neither of them, one because he couldn't bare to think about it and the second because Draco would probably think he was weird, stupid or both. 

The first one, which Harry decided he'd much rather get over with, was the fact that Draco was bi. Hatry obviously didn't care, well he did, but he didn't care...like he wasn't homophobic, oh forget it, he was gay for goodness sakes of course he didn't care. The thing he did care about was the fact that Draco could easily spot a girl that was much hotter, smarter, richer and better than Harry could ever be. It broke him that he didn't trust Draco with all his hesrt, but really, he was Draco Malfoy, he flirted with girls infront of Harry and when Harry was walking past. It was like he wanted to make his boyfriend jealous for no reason! 

But it was totally a possibility and so was Draco falling for a better boy or more athletic or better looking or less smart or more of a bad boy than Harry could ever be! 

He thought of all the people he had lost over the years, first his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Dubledore, Mad eyed Moody. All of them was as close he was going to get to a family. Oc course Ron and Hermione were his family, but soon they'd get married and have kids and move on and Harry would be left with no one, all over again. He couldn't lose Draco, he just coloudn't it would break him, crach his heart and split his mind, he'd probably turn into a Voldermort or something! 

Thoughts over-powered Harry's mind as he fell to the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes as his trousers soaked up every drop of the water. He felt like such an idiot! Why was he crying over this! It was ridiculous, no one cried over these types of things. But as he thought about it, they did. Hermione had when Ron had kissed Lavender. 

But he still felt stupid, sat on the wet grass, his head in his hands, sobbing his heart out as the sky fianlly opened up. He couldn't scen begin to think about the second thing now, it just seemed impossible. And every time he rpwent over why he was crying, it became more and more practical that Draco was off kissing some girl roght now, or worse some boy! Harry felt with his hands for some rocks, and when his hands clasped around the jagged rock, he threw it as hard as he could, and then grasped more and held them in his free fist, standing up and throwing them as hard as he strong arms could.

His tears mixed with the rain and his cries of anger and sadness mixed with the the thunder. He ran out of rocks, and dropped back to the floor, kneeling of a tuft of wet mud, even when rain dropped of his hair and his clothes became sodden, he still sat there and sobbed.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up, lips smashed against his and Harry reeled backwards, pushing the lantern up to the person's face. He actually wished he hadn't, Draco's hurt face showed up in the yellow light and Harry was so relieved to see his boyfriend that he ran into the boy so hard, they both fell to the floor. Harry looked down at Draco's surprised, relieved, happy face and he pressed his wet lips to relitivavly dry ones. 

Harry pulled back to let Draco speak, "Oh my god you bastard! I've been so so so worried about you!"   
Harry bowed his head, "How'd you find me."   
"I went down to Hagrid's, he told me he'd sometimes see you up here, so I gave it a shot and here I am."   
"Sorry."  
Draco sighed and looked at the smaller boy, his eyes turning soft, "What the hell have you been doing?"  
"Worring! Crying! Being angry! Paniking!" Harry shoutedm getting up.  
"About what!" Draco shouted back and stood himself.  
"You!"   
"What about me?" Draco asked, his voice quiet now.  
"That you will..." Harry trailed off.  
"Well?"   
"That you'll see a really hot girl, that's better looking then me, smarter than me, better than me and you'll leave me!"   
"Harry you absolute muppet." Draco said bringing Harry into a sodden hug.  
"What, why?"   
"Because, I realied, walking up here, that I was 100% fully gay," Draco breathed in, "for you." 

Two days later, Harry pulled Draco out of his conversation , making up some valid excuse for Draco's absence.   
"What are you doing!"   
"Shhh, we need to talk." 

Oh god, Draco knew that sentence, it was just a nice way of saying 'I've found someone else we're over'. But he couldn't not be with Harry, sure they hadn't come out to anyone except eachother, but that didn't mean Draco didn't like Harry enough to want to be with him. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked as soon as the comman room door had shut, he wanted this to all be over with.   
Harry spun round, "What? No of course not!" He replied and took Draco's hand, sitting him down next to him on the sofa.  
"Is everything ok babe?"   
"Yes and no, this is going probably be very, very awkward, be warned."  
"Harry?" Drsco warned.   
"I've been thinking things over lately and, I love you." 

Draco froze, he'd prepared for the bad thing not the good thing. Oh god, was he sweating, no, no he was good.  
"Draco?"  
"Oh, I love you too."   
Harry chuckled, "No, it's fine, you don't have to say it yet-"   
"No, I really, really do."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, with all my heart."  
"I love you," Harry grinned and gave a quick peck on Draco' lips, "this shouldn't be as awkward as I thought then."  
"Harry, you know I'm impatient." 

Harry looked up and nodded slowly, breathing in and out shakily.   
"I want you to be my first time."  
"Pardon?"  
"I want to lose my virginity," Harry sighed, "to you."  
"What? Like seriously?"   
"Yes, seriously, but whenever your ready, I promise."   
"And do you want to be top or..."  
"Top."   
"Oi! I wanted to be top."  
"I'm top,"  
"Swap for time to time?"   
"Jesus, how many times will we be doing it."   
Draco smirked, " A lot, don't worry, I'm ready." 

So that night, on the astronomy tower, under the moon, both boys lost there virginity, to the love of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't ever think doing it could be so sweet! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I changed the outline of my writing, mainly because I think it's much easier to read!

"I'm bored." Pansy whined from across the room. 

Harry groaned, irritably from where he sat on the sofa, relatively close to Draco, who looked up from his book, sighing. 

"Why are you bored?" He asked. 

"Because! There is nothing to do!" Pansy replied. 

Blaise looked at her, "Your playing wizards chess with your boyfriendm what is boring about that?" 

"The fact that can't play! I've only got," Pansy looked down to the board, counting, "4 players left!" 

Blaise shrugged and leant back in his chair, smirking as he saw Harry and Draco shuffling closer to one another. Harry looked up at him and shook his head, mouthing a please too him. It had seemed, that Blaise had found out about Draco and Harry's relationship, putting two and two togther with Hermione in the library last night. The two had then confronted the couple as they walked into the comman room, holding hands and laughing togther. 

"Well, Pansy," Ron said as he looked away from his hot chocolate, that Hermione had sweetly maken for him, then giving him a not so sweet slap after he said "Ahhh, this is why your my girlfriend, 'Mione". 

It was safe to say Hermione was not pleased with him, as she sat in the single armchair, looking very put out as she finsihed her second book that week. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Harry asked. 

"Ooh! Truth or Dare!" 

Harry turned to Draco worridly, if anything, someone would either ask one of them to kiss one of their friends or more, or ask them to spill something and everything would be revealed, either way, it didn't seem like the best plan, but Draco smiled encouragingly and stood, putting his book on the coffee table.

"Fine, come over then." Draco said and sat on the floor, motioning for the rest of the group to join him. Pansy squealed happily and sat next to Blaise, while Hermione and Ron came over sceptically. Harry reluctantly placed himself next to Draco, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Right, who wants to go first?" Pansy asked.

"I will!" Draco said.

"Right, truth or dare?" Said Blaise. 

Draco pondered on what would be the best option to take, when Harry tapped his hand once. Draco tried to work out what it meant, but then realised that the first thing Blaise had asked. Truth.

"Truth." Draco replied. 

"What do you want to be when your older?" Blaise asked. 

Draco breathed out, relieved, "A healer." He said.

Blaise nodded and waited for the next person to go.

"I'l go next!" Pansy shouted, much to loudly. 

"Ok, turth or dare?" Hermione questioned.

"Dare." Pansy decided. 

Hermione pondered on what to dare Pansy, "I dare you too put your PJ's on for the rest off the game." 

Pansy nodded and rushed to the dormitory steps, skidding up them while Ron looked to Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry said, without much hesitation.

"Have you ever done it?" 

"Shit." Harry breathed as Draco stared at him. 

"Well?" 

"Yes." Harry bowed his head as a blush formed on his cheeks. 

"Oi!" Ron said, mock hurt, "You're meant to tell me these things." 

"Shit, shit, shit." Harry murmered before looking up and shrugging. 

"It was a spurr of the moment thing, really tiring y'know?" 

Ron shrugged and looked up as Pansy came bounded down the staris again. She stopped infront of them, a unicorn onesie on instead of her robes. 

"I said PJ's Pan." Hermione laughed. 

Pansy breathed heavily as she sat down, "I know, but it was too cold." She panted. 

"Ok, Blaise," Harry said, "truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, Dare." Blaise declared.

"Ok, I dare you to put on the nearest Gryfindor scarf-" 

Before Harry could finish, Ginny and Luna burst through the doors, laughing their heads off. The group on the floor looked at them, eyebrows raised in questoning. 

"IT'S SNOWING!" They both shouted. 

Everyone immediately got up and ran around, picking up hats, scarves, gloves, coats, while Pansy screamed, ran as fast as she could up the stairs and came down not less than three minutes lates, all done up in her school robes once more. Each one of them ran out of the comman room.

Just as Harry was about to leave, Draco pulled him back, earning a sharp glare from his boyfriend.

"What!" Harry hissed.

"I can't do this anymore." 

Harry froze, and yanked himself out of Draco's grip, his happy face leaving and a broken one returning, tears formed in his eyes.

"Bu-but, I haven't...did-did I do some-thing?"

"What-"

"Wh-at did I do? Oh my god, did you just use me for sex?" Anger replaced the sadness as Harry began to walk towards Draco.

Draco laughed and held his hands out, stopping Potter and making him look up.

"You really are thick sometimes, of course I didn't use you for sex, not that it wasn't good, it was awesome," Draco said in a sing-song voice, "we really must do it again sometime."

"Yes, we should, now get to the point."

"Ah, right," Draco shook his head, obviously thinking about the night before, "I can't hide anymore."

"You want too?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want us to go out there, holding hands and kiss under the snow."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, I want every single person to know you're mine."

Harry grinned and took his boyfriend's glove-covered hand, kissing his cheek and walking out if the comman room with him, smiling all the way down the steps and out into the courtyard, where children threw snowballs and built snowmen. 

Harry and Draco walked over to the eighth years, who sat on the steps, watching the snow fall, each hugging their partner tightly, while the snow fell onto them. They looked up, though, when Harry and Draco approached, mitten in mitten and stared.

Harry cleared his throat, "We have-"

Hermione squealed and jumped up, hugging both boys tightly. 

Draco laughed uncertainly as he undid himself from the brown haired girls grip and instead let her just hug a very annoyed Harry. 

"Yes, yes, Hermione, you can let go of me now." 

Hermione did and went back to Ron, grinning. Draco stepped back next to Harry and looked down at all the confused faces, excpet Blaise, who was smirking like a maniac.

"Me and Harry are dating." 

Draco kissed Harry's head and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

Each one took their time to jump up and huddle round the group, congratulations and laughs floating around them. As they dispersed and Draco went over to his friends, Ron came up to his mate.

"This doesn't change anything?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ron grinned, "Why should it, your my best mate and I can tell you now, I will and my family, 100% support you both." 

Harry smiled and gave Ron one of his more manly hugs before picking up a snowball and throwing it at his nearest friend.

And on the Christmas two years later, Harry got down on one knee and proprosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the last one and very short :( but of course I will be writing more Drarry!


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco."

Harry said, turning Draco round in front of the Christmas tree, kneeling down on one knee, a green ring box in his hand.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw what Harry was doing.

"I love you so so so much, it's ridiculous how in love I am with you, I couldn't imagine my life without you," Tears formed in Harry's eyes as Draco smiled down at him, tear drops already on his cheeks. 

Ron and Hermione, who had married a year ago, rounded the corner and immediately froze at the sight, Harry on one knee, holding a ring box and Draco, smiling down at him. They smiled to each other and carefully walked backwards, leaving the two.

"You make me happier," Harry sniffed, "than I ever thought I could be."

"Even with all the fame?" Daco laughed.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, even with all the fame!"

"So, if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way." Harry finished.

Draco smiled and watched tentatively as Harry flipped open the lid of the velvet box with his strong hands. Revelling the most beautiful ring Draco had ever seen. Snake heads wound round in silver, one of them just above the other where they ended, with red eyes. 

"Draco Luscious Malfoy," Harry rolled up Draco's sleeve, finding the now faint dark mark, Draco flinched and twisted in the grip of Harry's hand, but Harry shss'd him, kissing the mark instead and pulling back,

"Will you marry me?" 

Draco stared at his boyfriend, grinning, "Yes, yes, a thousand times, YES!" 

Harry wiped away his tears and slipped the ring onto Draco's finger, putting the box back in his pocket and stood up, hugging Draco tightly and planting a kiss on his lips, just as the snow began to fall outside the small church.

That very church, held the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter only half a year later, on the exact day that they met, the day Harry rejected Draco's friendship. 

Harry stood at the alter, holding Draco's hands as the vicar said the words that would bond the two men forever. 

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy, stood, looking very lovely in their bridesmaids dresses, dark green sleeveless dress and black heels, make-up done up in green and their hair pulled into plaited buns. 

Ron and Blaise stood on the other side, wearing crisp white shirts under a dark red velvet jacket and matching trousers, looking very dashing.

Harry and Draco stood out completely though, the handsomest men in the room by far.

Draco in a very, very dark green, almost balck, suit, black shirt, with a white tie and black trousers, the jacket being the incredibly dark green piece. His hair was gelled every so slightly and his skin was pale and smooth. 

Harry was in all black, his hair ruffled and stubblelined his strong jaw, looking incrediblly dashing and handsome. 

"You may say your vows."

Harry went first, "Draco, never did I think, on the day we met, nearly 10 years ago, that I'd be standing in a chruch, holding your hands, about to marry you, I thought it even less in the years that followed, but here I am, happier than I ever could be. I never had a family, not a real one, I never thought I would, but I do, I did as soon as I first kissed you, your all I will ever need and I couldn't imagine my life without you, I love you with all my heart." 

Harry smiled and Draco sniffed, turning to see Hermione wiping her eyes and Pansy giving a thumbs up. 

Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes, he'd been very careful with his vow, having his parents in the room was a bit of a difficulty, because he couldn't say any of the things he actually wanted to say, but he had managed.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived. I'd never hated a boy so much in my life," Harry chuckled, "but now, I realise, that if I never hated you, I never would've been able to marry the love of my life. You are all I need, your everything I could need, you make me so happy, I'm always joyful and I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you, your the love of my life and I could never image a life without you in it."

Harry wiped his eyes and smiled the biggest smile Draco had ever seen on the man's face.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucious Malfoy to be your wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do part you?" 

"I do." 

Harry smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. 

"Draco Luscious Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do part you?" 

"I do." 

"May we have the rings?" 

Two silver rings were placed in the minister's hand and given to the two boys. They looked at each other, love filling their faces as they slipped the rings onto their ring fingers. 

"I have the most amount of joy, in pronouncing you husbands, you may now kiss the groom!" The vicar stepped back as Harry placed his hands around Draco's slender waist and brought him in for the sweetest, love filled kiss anyone in the room had ever seen. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you." Harry said. 

"I love you too."

And, for their first dance, Harry had chosen 'Everybody Loves Somebody' by Dean Martin and through their dance, he sung it in his husbands ear. 

Draco Lucious Potter, then crowned Harry top of their relationship that night after the biggest day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> I'm not crying, you are! 🥺❤

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter, and I'm quite proud if it!  
> Enjoy the rest guys!!


End file.
